Dating On The Dark Side
by carliecullenx
Summary: Bella falls in love with Edward, who just happens to be part of the Volturi. What happens to them when Aro finds out? Will Edward be able to save Bella? Will Edward be punished for uncovering his secret to a human? Will Edward ever change his ways?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's yet another new story that I have just remembered I thought about months ago! I'm really excited with this so I'll be able to write lots! :) Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Dating On The Dark Side

Bella POV

I never thought it would come to this. That my life would turn out like this. That I'd be stood here with Edward and everyone else, waiting for _them_. I was worried, Edward kept saying that we were ready, that we would win, that we couldn't lose. He said it too much though and I could see through his words and see how scared he really was, which really didn't help my own nerves. However, there was my own secret that may hopefully help give us the advantage today. There was no other outcome that we would face today than one. We would fight. We would fight but even if were victorious at the same time we'd undoubtedly lose. As we glanced at each other for one last time before the battle/fight we all knew that it could be the last time we see some of us. It was impossible that everyone would get away unscathed. Of course some of us may just leave with broken limbs but... but some of us would _die_. I gulped at this thought and looked toward Edward again, gripping his hand tightly in mine. I tried to smile at him but my anxiety of what was to come made it look more like a wince. Realising that this may be the last time he saw me, or however much I hated the thought – the last time I see him, I decided to tell him how much I loved him.

'Edward...' I took his hands in my own firmly and looked up into his beautiful golden eyes, 'I want to tell you now, before... in case it's too late. In case we don't have another chance to... I just want to tell you that, I love y–'

'They're coming! They're here! Everyone, get ready. We can do this.' A voice exclaimed from behind us.

Edward locked eyes with me again, and urgently whispered 'No matter what happens, I will always love you Isabella Marie Swan. I'll see you on the other side alright?' I nodded in agreement; we would get through this, _together._

We both turned to prepare for attack; they'd have an army that much was for sure. However, so did we - we all had a talent of some sort, enough to surprise them. When they saw what we had on our side they'd want to get out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it then? Leave me a review to let me know! :)  
**

** I have the whole plot outline written out so this should be much easier to write!**

** This was only short because it was the prologue but all the other chapters will be much longer :)**

**If you have the time/if you want to there is a poll on my profile so you can choose which story you want me to update next!**

**carliecullenx**


	2. Chapter 2: Staring Match

**A/N: I know, I'm shocked myself. I'm updating this quickly? I'm going away for a few days so I thought I'd post what I had straight away so you won't be waiting too long! Plus don't worry, I'll be writing lots so by the time I'm back there might even be another chapter to read! :) I hope you like this chapter - I'm obsessed with this story atm!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella POV

From far away I ogled him; it was like a daily ritual for me by now. Get up, go to work, go out to the ironically named _Bella Italia_ for lunch and take a window seat where I could watch him each day as he walked past on the dot at 12.30, leading a horde of visitors through Volterra. They all looked terribly excited but I would always manage to glimpse someone near the back of the crowd who was incredibly scared. Today was no different, I saw a young girl in her twenties, like me, walking slowly behind a family; she held the cross on her necklace tightly to herself while there was panic etched all over her face. I switched my attention back to _him_. I never was able to see him for long so I savoured every second that he walked directly past my window, just a metre away from me. I checked out his outfit, black jeans, light blue striped shirt with a dark blue V-neck jumper which was stretched tight to his incredibly muscular arms and broad, brawny torso. As my eyes trailed back up his body to his face I audibly gasped for everyone in the restaurant around me to hear, I melted in my seat as I glued eyes with his deep black, smouldering eyes and he seemed to smirk as though he could hear my gasp even from outside. I gulped, unable to avert my eyes it was as if time slowed down as we simply stared at each then as if with a flick of a switch he turned away from me and carried on leading the crowd up towards Volterra's Castle. I fell backwards into my chair, somehow worn out by those few seconds in which _he_ looked at me. I knew for the rest of the day I wouldn't be able to get him out of my head. But then again, how was that any different to usual?

After I managed to eat my mushroom ravioli and recover what dignity I had left, I paid for my meal and went back to work at the news reporting station around the corner, I'd been a journalist for local gossip here for just over a year and I loved it, I had learnt so much more and I loved Volterra, it felt so safe to me – there were incredibly low crime rates, virtually nothing and that was even compared to my small home town Forks where I grew up, where the only drama would be if the diner was closed for the day. Of course, I wanted to move on from silly gossip columns – I wanted to one day have main features in the UK newspapers. That was the highest level of attainment you could achieve in my field of work, I wanted to write inspiring, uplifting, heart warming pieces on current affairs however I had to agree that my current job was helping me get one step closer in this highly competitive business. Plus, there were a lot of incredibly hot guys in Italy; I blushed as _his_ face flashed up to the forefront of my mind again and my heart rate sped up. Admittedly, there was only one guy that I cared about.

Somehow I managed to finish my article on the latest scandal that week even though _his_ face would interrupt my again and again. On the bright side, as soon as I arrived back to the office my boss told me that as I've been 'working incredibly well, creating uplifting and witty articles' he wanted me to also take on some new jobs. Susannah was off on maternity leave so I would take on her horoscope column but what I was really excited about was that he was going to give me space in the newspaper for whatever article I wanted to write! I couldn't believe it! I nearly jumped up and hugged him. Nearly. Instead I thanked him profusely and for the rest of the day I had a fat grin plastered on my face.

For some reason I instantly thought of how impressed _he_ would be when I tell him about my new job. But I haven't even talked to him before! I was being ridiculous – my infatuation with this man was getting out of hand... I mean why would he even care about me?

I shook my head in an attempt to rid my mind of these thoughts and return to my work.

Edward POV

As usual I was leading a stream of weak, vulnerable humans to their end. Aro was especially thirsty today so I made sure to pick a few extra juicy ones for him. I led them through the entrance gates of Volterra and into the Palazzo dei Priori. I walked in silence ahead of them, allowing them the humans to chat amongst themselves and enjoy what time they had left... This was getting increasingly boring, each day having to go out and be the 'fisherman' and get an adequate catch for all of the Volturi. We all knew what Jane would do to me if she wasn't satisfied with what I brought.

I strode towards the Italian restaurant to take the short cut through the alley way beside it and as I began walking past the restaurant windows I could feel something. I could feel eyes all over my body. I shot my head to the side to see a young woman appraising me. I watched as she scanned me from my legs upwards, her eyes spending an extra few seconds on my chest then back up to my face. As soon as she realised that she'd been caught looking she gasped loudly earning some amused looks from other customers in the restaurant around her. I smiled in amusement causing her to blush slightly as we continued to stare at each other then hearing the curious thoughts from the humans behind me I looked away and walked off briskly. I don't know why I was so entranced by her – a mere human – anyway there wouldn't be any point. She'd only run off screaming when she did find out.

For the rest of the day those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and brunette curls were infused in my head. I was surprised at how I was actually looking forward to my next catch tomorrow now – just to see if I would see _her_ again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? Don't be shy now, press that Review button :) I always love to know what you're thinking!**

** carliecullenx**


End file.
